Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of computer system power management and more particularly, to distributed power management informed with global power consumption information.
Various techniques have been used in an attempt to reduce power consumption while maintaining system performance. For example, some systems use dynamic voltage and frequency scaling (DVFS). DVFS modifies the voltage supplied to the system and the frequency at which the processor operates. DVFS may allow a system to operate in low-power states, and only have increased power consumption when necessary. For example, during a high workload period, the voltage supplied to the system and the frequency at which the processor operates may be high. During a low workload period, DVFS may decrease the voltage supplied to the system and decrease the frequency at which the processor operates. In addition to DVFS, some systems utilize power capping mechanisms. Such mechanisms impose an upper limit, or cap, on the power consumption of the system.